Finding A Way: Lady Alanna
by Charisma Jo
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent (too original) but still learns her way around a sword ... what happens when she visit's Corus during her convent years?
1. Alanna: Lady?

*****wow... i just started writing this the other day but didn't post it because i didnt think i would finish it... but i guess i'm hooked now - but i want feedback, lol i dont think its very original but i really tried ---> HONEST! hehehehe tell me what you think please?? **

Alanna stared at the ground as her and Maude worked their way down the rocky and winding path. Her and Thom had tried to switch places, so that she could go to Corus and become the first Lady Knight in centuries. But, at the crossroads where they should have gone their separate ways, it was Coram who noticed the difference and made them change their minds.   
"Ye'll both do better doin' what yer meant t'! Alanna, ye learnin' the life of a Lady, an' Thom ye doin' a knights work, its how its meant t' be!" He had said. 

She knew it would have been hard, being a girl pretending to be a boy for the 8 years she would be a page and a squire, not telling anyone her secret, never taking her shirt off or going swimming as the other boys would. Working harder to keep up with the boys, (even if she didn't want to admit it, she knew that girls can be weaker than boys) and her being small wouldn't help her cause. 

But that's exactly what she wanted! A challenge, excitement, something that she would be remembered for forever! No matter how much work she would have to do, she wanted it so badly that nothing could stop her…. Except being denied her way the way to her dream and being sent to the convent: a downer for any girl wanting to be a knight. Alanna shuddered, the thought of being turned into a Lady made her sick… learning how to walk, dress, talk, and act. Being told how to move, being molded into something that she didn't want to be, this was not the life for Alanna of Trebond! She sighed. This was going to be a long 6 years…. very long. 

Maude, guessing what she was sighing at, tried to cheer her up. "Don't be too depressed, child. I know this isn't the life you pictured you'd be in… but you never know – you might enjoy it! Don't make it seem like a chore, if you do that's what it will turn into! Make the best of the training you receive here, it might come in useful when you least expect it." 

Alanna rolled her eyes and kept her eyes on the path. She'd heard that speech before. 

"Alanna." The warning in her voice made her look up at Maude. 

"I'm serious, don't be a cynical girl while you're here. Use your head! I know this is just a set-back in your plan, so use the time to your advantage, remember that women know much more than most men think we do, and most know how to defend themselves. This is just an obstacle you have to deal with until you can overcome it, and overcome it you will, one day." Maude rode ahead a little, letting Alanna think it through. 

~ 

The big stone wall towered over her, the gates slowly opening as the men lead their horses into the place Alanna would be calling 'home' for the next 6 years. _So this is my prison_ she thought, _well I hope its ready for me!_ The hostlers took her horse and carried her bags into the big stone building. Girls looked out of their room windows and whispered about the new girl that just arrived. Many giggled at the breaches and man's shirt she was wearing, what an odd girl! They said. Alanna clenched her jaw _just you wait ladies, you haven't seen anything yet._

"Alanna of Trebond, my Lady." Said Maude to the woman behind the desk. 

The woman looked at Alanna with her piercing blue eyes, then she stood up and walked to Alanna, putting a hand under her chin, and raising her eyes to meet hers. Clearly to everyone in the room it wasn't a normal part of the registration of new young girls. 

"Why do you look as though you have been erased of everything you ever hoped for? Think that this isn't an end, but just a beginning. You haven't been summoned to death – even if it seems as though your dreams are unattainable at the moment, the future holds twists that not even the greatest seer couldn't predict. Don't look so sullen child, you can be whatever you wish, if the want is high enough." She walked back to her chair, leaving everyone – including Alanna – in shock. The Mother Superior cleared her throat as an indication that they should leave, so Alanna and Maude followed a servant out of the room and to Alanna's bedchambers. Maude kissed her on the cheek and once again warned her to be good, and left her alone with her thoughts and her bags. _Well that was interesting…she spoke as if she knew what I want! But that's impossible… isn't it??_ Alanna shook her head and went to unpack her clothes. _What a funny way to begin my life here. _

***********woooohhhh eeee! first chapter done.. i think i'll post a few to see what people think. hehe if i get enough reviews then ill put up some more.. suggestions TOTALLY welcome....(i'll swollow my pride and take critism --->VERy hard for me to do trust me lol) yeah yeah so review? pwease? for me?? **

~CJ~ 


	2. New Friends

~~~~~ A loud bell woke Alanna up the next morning, she groaned and looked out her window. _Must be almost 6,_ she thought and brought her legs around the end of the bed, stretching her arms over her head. _I wonder what today's going to be like…_ Alanna stood up and looked around her room, surprised to see a fire already started in the corner, and a dress (that she assumed she was to wear today) already laid out for her. "I've just woken up and already their telling me what to do… that can't be a good start to the day." She grumbled as she walked to the basin in the corner. She ran a brush through her hair quickly and washed her face and her teeth. Then glanced at the dress. "I suppose I will never see my breaches and shirt ever again after yesterday," she said longingly looking at the crumpled and road-worn clothes on the floor. As a last thought she shook them out and folded them and hid them under her pillow. "There, maybe I'll get to keep them longer now." 

"Are ye' awake Miss Alanna??" asked a small voice from the other side of her door. 

"Yes, unfortunately" she answered and let the maid in. 

The maid giggled a little, "not much of a mornin' person are we, lady?" 

Alanna looked at the girl, she was about 2 inches taller than her, looked to be about 16 with her dark hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head. It was her eyes that caught Alanna's attention though; they were the darkest colour green she'd ever seen. "Alanna please, and no not a morning person at all actually. And you are?" 

"Nadia, Nadia Meadowlark. I'm to be your humble servant durin' yer stay here at the Great Cage –as many o' th' students here prefer t' call it." She answered as she mockingly bowed to Alanna. "I like yer eyes! Are they magiked?" Alanna shook her head. "There nice.. but anyway don't think I'm the one ye order 'round, I'm just here to make sure yer rooms are clean, ye're fires lit and that ye ge' up in the mornin'. I also fix yer clothes… until ye learn to mend 'em yerself that is." 

"Wonderful, another thing to look forward to for the next 6 years." 

Nadia looked at her funny… "Ye mean ye don't want t' be here?? Most young noble lasses dream o' the day they enter to learn about a Lady's life, even if being presented at court is the real excitement, pritty soon em'll realize its no picnic here. Them teachers make you work and work til ye got everythin' down perfect, and if you mess up ye're just in for more work. It's not easy bein' a Lady. I'm glad te say I don't have t' do it meself." Nadia said the last part proudly, raising her chin. 

Alanna met her eyes and smiled. "I think I'm going to like it better with you here," she decided, and left Nadia to her room as she walked down the hall. Then quickly re-thought and turned back, poking her head through the door, "Hey," she said, obviously startling the maid, who jumped, but turned to look at her "leave the clothes under my pillow alone, please?" Nadia gave her another funny look but shrugged as Alanna left again, this time closing the door behind her. 

~ 

The hall Alanna walked down was long, and the middle of it there was a staircase that fanned out into three directions. One way it led to the classrooms and the cafeterias, where Alanna would be spending most of her time, once you walked through the classrooms you left the building into a large field where they would learn to ride a horse properly. If you keep following the staircase forward, you reach the main entrance and the main offices of the teachers. Going right meant that you would go to the servant's quarters, the kitchens, pantries, laundry room, and storage rooms. Alanna went left, to the cafeterias, for her breakfast. 

The room was full of young women, all at long tables that reached from one end of the room to the other. She saw a girl ahead of her and copied what she did: looked for her name on a long list on the wall she walked passed when she walked in, and found the table number that corresponded with her name. 

** ALANNA OF TREBOND ~ TABLE 19 **

She looked around the room, _table 19… where is table 19?_ She thought as she looked around the room. _16…17…18…ah! There it is! 19!_ Alanna walked across the room, and saw a space between 2 girls, one was tall, with chestnut hair and almond shaped eyes, and just by looking at her, Alanna could tell she was very noble about herself. She also looked a year older than Alanna. 

The girl on her right had long strawberry blonde hair with curls trying to come loose of their ties. She seemed to know how to talk well enough, chatting the ear off of the girl to her right… and the one across from her. 

_She will be the annoying one_ Alanna thought and grumbled, _why do I have to start the day like this?_ And she settled her place beside the two girls. The first, like she had thought, snubbed her right away, and the second, seeing a new girl seated next to her, and not the mean one that had not seemed to take an interest in her adventure arriving at the place, turned to face her. And as it looked the other two seemed a little relieved, looking at each other with a look of Thank You Mother in their eyes. 

"HI!!!" she exclaimed. "I'm Katariina of Hollows Wood!! But you can just call me Kat, I like it better, who are you??!" 

Alanna, a bit aback by the forwardness of the girl answered "A-Alanna, of Trebond." 

"Trebond eh? Where's that about?? Hollows Wood is a ways in the east, about as far east as you can go and then farther!! Yeah it sometimes sucks being so far east, but one can manage when one's lived there all their life! Like me! I would usually just run off and play with the locals, much to my parents frustrations, man did I ever get on their nerves most of the time, I suppose that's why they sent me to this silly place a year early! Just wanted me out of that dratted old stinky castle. But luckily for them they still have my two little brothers and even younger sister. I hope I taught them well enough to get on my parents nerves as much I did!" she stopped to chuckle, and Alanna thought she was going to stop and eat like they were supposed to. But no she just opened her mouth and kept on going "Yes, but oh! You must think I'm horrible for not introducing my friends here!!" She blushed a little, and then pointed out the girls she was first talking to "Adrianna of Goldspeak, who we all call Andy, Christa-ly nn or Chris, of Hummingbird Falls, and this here's Lyla of Meadowsplain. Girls, this is Alanna of Trebond, if you didn't hear the first time. We're all second years at the cage," she said to her "although I should only be a first year but since my parents wanted to get rid of me quicker they begged the Mother Superior to let me in early, I suppose it was for the best though because now they have to take care of my younger siblings…." The three other girls rolled their eyes and went back to eating. _They've heard it all before I suppose._ Thought Alanna. _What interesting years I'm going to have here._

~ 

Breakfast done, Alanna and the four girls walked to their first class, where as Alanna realized while they were walking, she had no idea where she was supposed to go. "Hey.. Um Katariina?" 

"I told you call me Kat." 

"Right… Kat?" 

"Yes Alanna?" 

"Where am I supposed to go?" 

Kat giggled a little, she seemed to giggle a lot, "oh yes! First years…alright I'll tell you the ropes of the cage alright?" Alanna nodded. "First of all, the cage is what we call this place, it keeps us here until we're allowed to leave, so don't try escaping because it won't work – trust me. Secondly don't listen to anyone I haven't cleared first, and by cleared I mean people I say you can listen for help about. Now that might sound like I'm all high and mighty but for real, listen to this advice. There's many a young lady here who likes to trick first years, making them feel all embarrassed and such. Why last year when I was just a first year I think they played every joke in their sick little minds on me! It was horrible, but now looking back I suppose it was rather humorous, why this one time, they told me to go down a staircase that was a 'faster' way to the classes, which is right there, when really it turned into the servants bedchambers… and not just any servants the MENS bedchambers and worse than that it was right after they had come in from their dirty work outside which means well I think you know what it means… I will never ever look at half of the men here the same again let me tell you and another time-" 

"Kat! Stop! Story time is later, I still don't know where I'm supposed to be!" 

"Oh right.." she said blushing again. "I'm sorry I talk too much, I guess it's something that I won't grow out of! I think as far as I can remember I just like talking, why I think even my first words were-" 

"KAT!" 

" Oh right… he he… classes, lets see first years… I believe you're supposed to be in the main classroom to get schedules and such. The main classroom is the largest one here, it's the middle one in this hallway, here I'll walk you to it. When you get there, they'll call your name, and the name of the one who's to show you around, usually a third or fourth year, since us second years aren't trained enough I supposed, and the fifth and sixth year are too busy. So you just go on in there and sit yourself down. It shouldn't be too long now. I'll see you after the bell. Today will be a shorter day so you can get to see around the building. I think I shall tag along with you and your sponsor today, I've nothing better to do I'm afraid!" and so off went Kat, to her room down the hall, leaving Alanna alone again and in front of the big doors that led to the main classroom. She pushed one open and slowly walked inside. 

Much to her embarrassment, Kat's talk had taken up too much time, and most of the ladies had already settled down and were listening for their names. Alanna turned a bright shade of red and huddled to the back of the room, ignoring the giggles from the other girls. 

~ 

"Alanna of Trebond!" boomed the voice, Alanna stood up as the other girls had and walked to the front of the room, standing next to the Lady who called her name. "Cordelia of Goldenlake!" 

Cordelia was a very tall young lady, with dark hair that curled only at the ends and large pale-green eyes. She had a slender waist and walked to Alanna very gracefully. She smiled, "hello there!" Alanna looked into her eyes, and her smile faded for a moment, "your eyes! Their purple!" she said, perhaps a bit too loudly, as a few of the young girls around her smirked, giggled or were awed. Alanna glared. Cordelia, noticing how upset she had made Alanna, put her arm into Alanna's and took her out of the room. "Sorry about that" she apologized. "I was just shocked that's all." 

Of course Alanna couldn't be mad after an apology, and tried to smile. "Its alright, most people are shocked." 

"So what would you like to see first? I'll show you the classrooms and such if you like." 

"Could we wait a moment? Kat – Katariina of Hollows Wood said that she would like to join us." Cordelia's smile faded. 

"I wouldn't befriend an upstart such as she… She will only get you into trouble that one. She's been a pain for her entire stay here, getting her nose into others business, her stories! Goddess her talking! She could talk an ear off of the most patient Mithran Priest, I swear! And after all the pranks pulled on her last year, she's still as snobby as ever! Didn't even shed a tear for her own humility – in fact, she laughed! Laughed at us that pranked her, and her own gullibility, some people are too noble for their own good." 

Alanna frowned, _Sound like good traits to me,_ but she kept it to herself. She didn't know the people here very well and it wouldn't do to make an enemy so early in her stay. Cordelia didn't notice her frown, or if she did chose to ignore it, and dragged Alanna by the arm down the hall. 

She showed her the many different corridors of the manor, the easiest way to the classes and the quickest ways to the cafeteria. She showed her the servant's quarters and the tailors and the kitchens. She pointed the direction to the beginner sorcerer's rooms, a door that Alanna hadn't even noticed before, and was warned not to venture pass it. "They say that the younger sorcerers can't control their magic sometimes and if you open the door, it could turn horrific for us on this side." 

The part that mostly intrigued Alanna, much to Cordelia's obvious disgust, was the field in which they would learn to ride. Well not the field itself, but the fact that a small corner of it was dedicated to the men-at-arms that watched the building for intruders – and those young ladies or young men for that matter, that tried to escape. That got Alanna's gears moving… _if I could get a hold of a sword… or, or maybe a man that would show me how to wrestle? A staff, a sword, hand-to-hand combats, fighting with weapons such as maces, axes and staffs, archery! Anything would be a break from a place like this!_

By that time Cordelia had showed her most parts of the manor, and since it was close to lunchtime, she quickly pointed out the teachers offices and the Mother's Office. Then directed her to the cafeteria once again. 

"Do we sit at the same table again?" asked Alanna. 

"No, unfortunately it changes every day. Well in some cases its fortunate, the teachers believe that if we sit differently every meal, that we will get to know more ladies and better our social and people skills, also hone our abilities to judge character. It helps us achieve our personal bests, in the most efficient way possible." Cordelia said the last phrase in a low, melodic voice, mocking the etiquette teacher that Alanna had met earlier that day. 

Alanna smirked. "Thank you very much, Cordelia of Goldenlake." 

"You're very welcome, Alanna of Trebond. I hope to see you during your stay here on a less formal occasion perhaps?" 

"I would love to." She answered, and walked to her new table group, almost prepared for the next 6 years. 

~ 

~CJ~ 


	3. Awakened Dreams

** wooo wee hope you likes it so far!**

~The first week Alanna had very little time to think about anything to do with the men-at-arms or Cordelia's offer, or even what she said about Kat. She was up to her neck in work and learning the routes to her classes and getting books and reading books, understanding and learning different curtsies, how to accept anything from flowers to a marriage proposal. _I doubt I'll ever have to use that._ But she learnt it anyway, and her teachers seemed to like her well enough… for the while anyway. 

Trouble seemed to brew when Alanna began to learn about what duties she would have once she enters court and finds a husband. 

"I don't see WHY we HAVE to get married!" she cried, arguing with her etiquette teacher, Sister Edgewood, once again. The whole room groaned, already had it with Alanna's outbursts about how women should be able to learn whatever they chose, whether it be fighting, owing a house or anything. 

"Lady Alanna must I remind you ONCE AGAIN, that we have a DUTY to serve the crown in the best way we can, which means that we will marry and raise the boys that will fight for our realm. The men have the ability to fight for us, and if need be we aren't scatterbrains, Alanna, we know how to use means to fight for our homes, but only if NEED BE. We don't have to go out and fight in wars and raiders and bandits. Men are learning that as we speak at the castle, for the realm and us. Our studies are just as important. We learn how to take care of an estate as well as raise good, healthy children, listen to the townspeople and make changes to help them, fight off bandits if we have to but only if we ever have to. Now SIT DOWN and let me continue this lecture." Alanna opened her mouth, "another word and the whole class gets another 10 pages in the Etiquette for Young Women of the Goddess by Arla of Evanswood." 

The classroom rushed into whispers of 'Sit down Alanna!' And 'Don't say another word Alanna!' And only for the reasons of her fellow peers did Alanna sit down, mumbling something about equality and knights. Edgewood turned back to the class and continued talking about who knows what. But this was the last straw for Alanna, she promised herself long ago that she would learn the ways of a knight, so even if she can't be one officially, she would learn how. _After this class I'm going to find someone to teach me… Someone has to help me – I'm sunk in the water if they don't. _

~ 

As much as Alanna_ despised_ asking for help, she made herself walk to the practice court where the men-at-arms warmed up and practiced their skills. A few men were there, stretching like the end or beginning of exercises. One man, a tall, burly armed man with dark eyes and even darker hair seemed to be the leader of the group of three. _So if I were to ask for help, and not be a laughing stalk, I would have to talk to him._ Alanna took one deep breath and called on all of her courage and said. "Excuse me, sir?" The men didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her. So she repeated herself, a little louder. "Excuse Me, Sir?" still no recognition of the small, red headed girl at the fence. Alanna's temper finally got the better of her. "HEY! YOU MEN STANDING DOING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING – OR HAVE YOU'RE EARS RUN AWAY WITH YOUR COURTESY???" 

The two men, shocked at what a booming voice the little girl at the fence had, or maybe it was what she said – a very un-lady like and un-noble way of getting anyone's attention. The third man however, the leader, burst out laughing, and he laughed until tears began streaming from his eyes. 

"Did something I say amuse you sir?" demanded Alanna. "Or are you just laughing at your own folly for ignoring a Lady?" 

The man tried to stop laughing, and eventually, under Alanna's glare, he controlled his laughter enough to ask. "So li'l lady as ye put it what can us o' the men-a'-arms do fer yer service?" 

Alanna swallowed hard, this was the hard part, and she held up her chin and looked him square in the eye "I would like you to teach me the ways of a knight." 

Now it was the two other men to begin laughing, and Alanna turned to glare at them. She looked at the first man's eyes, and he seemed to be thinking, was that a thoughtful look in his eyes?? Alanna couldn't tell. He wasn't laughing as the others were, which was a good sign. After an extremely long amount of time, it seemed to Alanna anyway, long after his friends left the yard, he finally got knocked out of his trance and looked around. "So ye wan' t' be trained as a knight do ye?" Alanna nodded. "an' ye'll be good an' do as I tell ye? I won't take any complainin' on behalf of yer sore muscles, or it's done. I druther take out my own screamin mother to th' lowliest healer than hear a youngen lady complain about things like that. –specially one who chooses this way o' life." Alanna nodded during his whole speech, understanding every word. He grinned, "Alright then, young lady what might be your name?" 

Alanna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "A-Alanna, sir, Alanna of Trebond!" 

He held out his hand to shake. "Lucas Yerrik, pleased t' meet ye. Now Lady Alanna, yer classes start t'morrow, afore the breakfast bell. If yer up to the challenge, I'll see ye here then, at 'round 5:00 or so." Alanna gave him one last grin and walked back inside. _I don't care if I just missed lunch, or half of my sewing class! I'm going to learn the ways of a knight!!_ Alanna grinned and went to her rooms to wait for the next bell, to giddy to keep it in, she wanted to find someone that would listen. 

Luckily Nadia was cleaning her rooms at that moment, and she startled the maid for the second time since arriving as she jumped into the room. 

"ye look as if yer on cloud nine, Lady," said Nadia. "An why would ye not be in class right now?" she eyed her suspiciously. 

"Oh no!! Nadia nothing like that, and call me Alanna please!" Alanna sat on her bed, only to get up and walk around again. "I'm going to learn! They said I wouldn't be able to but they were wrong I was just talking to him and he said he would teach me! Oh am I ever the happiest person in the world! This day couldn't be better!" 

"Okay there, slow down lad- I mean Alanna. What're ye bein' taught that's so wonderful?" 

Alanna looked at her, "I'm being taught how to be a knight!" 

~ 

A strong knocking at the door woke Alanna up the next morning, and she groaned as she rolled herself out of bed. Too excited to sleep, Alanna had gotten only a few hours of sleep, before Nadia was banging on her door, to wake her up at 4:40, just as she had asked. Yawning, she opened the door. Nadia bustled in; pushing passed a sleeping Alanna, ready to set the fire and placed a basin of water as well as a few rolls for Alanna to eat before she left. "Ye know I think ye're insane fer doin' this, but part of meself is respectful t' one who follows their dreams t' such an extent." 

Alanna brushed off the compliment, "I'm just doing what I want to do, its nothing that special." And yawned again. 

"An' how much sleep did ye get last night, young lady- no- young lady page?" 

"Not enough, I'm afraid," Alanna drowned her face in the cold water to wake herself up – the piercing cold of the water nearly made her yelp. 

"I thought as much, nobles always seem to think their above sleep – don't ye know yer bodies are th' same as ours? Ye need yer energy! Which is why I put in cold water fer ye to wash yer face in, I think it works the best." She smirked when Alanna scowled at her. 

"Well I'd better go," she looked under her pillow for her breaches and shirt. They were missing, Alanna, shocked, looked at Nadia, who held out the washed and pressed clothes for Alanna to wear. Alanna in a burst of joy hugged the servant, much to both girls' surprise and went to change. She quietly walked out the back door – the one Nadia told her to go out, and walked to the practice court. While she was crossing the field a vision stopped her in her tracks. **It was a tall, tall tree with a small fire. All around the tree was a thick fog, and oddly a small cat sat in front of the fire, watching the flames.** Alanna shook her head clear and shrugged off the vision, forcing herself to forget it and continued towards the practice court. 

~ 

Lucas was already there, stretching his arms and legs, waiting for the girl who was so eager to learn forms of combat. He smirked as he thought of his own daughter, so eager to learn new ways of fighting and defense, one of the reasons he agreed to this was because of her. He saw the young lady walk towards the court and hollered "Ye ready for a grueling exercise milady?" Alanna's expression said bring it on, and he grinned, _oh she's going to be a sore girl t'day._ And helped her over the fence. 

They worked a bit of everything, so Lucas could see what she already knew, once he found out she's been taught how to use a dagger and a bow, he showed her a beginners exercise for the staff and strength growing exercises and limbering stretches that would help her weave through people and opponents. She could do those in her rooms, before she slept and before she came out to the field. 

"They'll help ye a lot with all the movement's ye'll be learnin'. It'll build up yer arm muscles an' endurance fer the exercise." 

He made her do the exercises with a wooden shield as he attacked her with a sturdy stick – so she could learn how to use a shield properly. She bruised and bruised and by the end of the lesson she felt as if she'd fallen off of a horse. He drilled until Alanna had them perfect to his inspection. Next he taught her how to fall properly – so she could hit the ground with the least amount of pain and bruising. It was not the case for the first times she'd tried it. All the work was very tiring for the already tired Alanna. When the bell rung for wake-up Alanna thought she was going to collapse. Lucas grinned again, "looks like yer time is up, Lady, Go clean yerself up fer yer long day o' schoolin'! I'm sure Nadia will have a bath ready fer ye, just as I asked. If ye run, ye'll have just enough time t' enjoy it a li'l." Alanna was too tired to scowl; _He planned that, now I have to work all the way to my rooms if I want to clean up!_ Instead, to prove more to herself than anyone, she bowed mockingly to her instructor, who raised his eyebrows in surprise, and ran through the field, ignoring her screaming legs the entire way until she reached her room. Almost running into Cordelia walking with the brown-haired girl that snubbed her the first day here. Both gave her a funny look at why she was dressed as a man and as sweaty as a pig, but she didn't stop to hear what they had to say. _Bath, bath, nice soothing bath_, was all she could think of. Little did she know that the bath she took might be the only thing of comfort for the whole long day ahead of her. 

~ 

At breakfast, she got to sit with one of the girls she met the first day, _Adrianna was her name,_ thought Alanna. She smiled and took a place beside her. Unfortunately that snobby brunette also sat at her table, across the table from her. When she sat the girl looked down on her. "So _Alanna_," she began, "What ever were you doing this morning, dressed as a boy and all, running through the halls at such a ghastly time in the morning?" 

Alanna bristled at the tone, "Is what I do a concern of _yours_, lady? Last I learned we're here to learn our own lessons, not each other's. Or should I ask you what you were doing up so early this morning?" 

"I was going to breakfast, the earlier you go the more time you get to choose who you sit with, although today it seemed as if I wasn't so lucky." 

"Yes, it appears that way, you seem to have missed you stall, I mean sorry your _table_ all together. I believe the cows are all in the field – shouldn't you be joining them?" 

Obviously Delia wasn't prepared for that. She stood up. "At least I know what I am, _Lady_ Alanna. Or should I start calling you Page Alanna?? Perhaps you should start learning to bow instead of curtsy? We'll send you to his Majesty with our blessings – with the men-at-arms that take us to Corus!" She stood up with the two girls on either side of her following. Alanna turned a deep shade of red and turned her eyes to her plate. She ate her food quickly and left the room in a rush, not noticing that two girls followed her out. 

"Alanna!" called a familiar voice. She turned to see her followers. One was Katariina, who almost fell twice as she caught up to her; the other was Cordelia, who didn't run by gracefully walked very fast._ I should get her to teach me to walk like that one day. _ Thought Alanna as she waited the girls to catch up. 

"Goddess Alanna! You run like a horse!" Kat said in between breaths. She held onto Alanna's shoulder to steady her. 

"Yes, Alanna you do run rather quickly." Cordelia looked wary, and then said "is it true? What Delia said? That you were in the practice courts? With the men-at-arms?" 

Alanna looked her in the eye, "yes its true." 

Horrified, she exclaimed, "Why?? What would you ever do there??"" 

"All my life, Cordelia, I've wanted to be a Knight, the first Lady Knight in centuries! Then I got sent here and my dreams were shattered… Now I have a chance to at least get the training I want, it's like almost getting back my dream." Cordelia looked at her as if she's as crazy as a cat talking to trees. 

"So now you're going to learn the life of a –a knight??" Alanna nodded. "You are a piece of work, Alanna, I don't know how long you will manage before you break down, but for trying to follow your dream to such an extent, why its something so thrilling that I can only respect you farther." 

Alanna shook her head,_why does everyone keep saying that? _"I'm only doing what I want, nothing more, nothing less." Cordelia patted her shoulder and walked to her rooms. Kat finally had enough breath to stand up looked at her in awe. 

"So you're actually getting trained by a man? A man here??" asked Kat. 

Alanna nodded once again _Was this so unbelievable?_

"That's just too much for words! I don't even know what to say!" 

Alanna laughed, "so that's all I have to do is shock you for you to be quiet?" 

Kat's eyes grew wide. "Do I really talk that much?" 

Alanna laughed again and put her arm around Kat's shoulder, "that much and more, my dear!" 

"Oh Goddess, well I think I shall try to stop. It's such a bad habit –talking too much. Why my own mother didn't cut out my tongue is beyond me…" 

Alanna laughed again and led her friend to her first class before walking to her own. The morning went by all right as far as classes go; the afternoon however was a different story. 

~ 

Lunchtime was when the exercise of the morning caught up to Alanna, that and the tiredness she felt from the lack of sleep made her grumpy and not in a mood to talk or listen for that matter. She warned the people around her that she was in a bad mood, and those that had already experienced a Morning Alanna left her alone. The ones that didn't got a taste of Alanna's sharp tongue. The talk around the table was minimal, all the ladies afraid to bring out the worst in the small lady eating her meal quietly at the end of the table. Only when she got up and left did the table pick up again. Mostly talk about the court gossip; the sickness had hit the town of Corus and the worry of it spreading was on everyone's minds. 

The next class, by far Alanna's worst, sewing, was a nightmare for Alanna. Not only was Delia in this class as well, but also since she had missed the day before, her work was doubled and she was under the careful watch of the teacher, Sister Reddlark. Any mistake in the sewing was pointed out and Alanna had to begin again. 

"See, Lady Alanna, you can't do this perfect yet, ONCE you can achieve perfection, then and ONLY then will you be able to miss any class of mine. Remember that, all of you remember that." The class shuddered; no one could defy a command of Reddlark. She could get a group of 10-year-old boys to listen to her if she wished. Her curly dark hair and slightly hooked nose reminded many of a fairytale witch and when she was hunched over your work, you had better be doing your best. She only seemed to like Delia, and even then she corrected her when a mistake was made. 

The rest of the afternoon droned on, her last two classes were history and mathematics, ones that any student could fall asleep in. And sleep she did. Alanna was so tired she didn't attend supper, instead went straight to her rooms and to bed. She groaned as her aching muscles protested her change of clothes and only stopped their cries until she was under the covers with her head on the pillow. She fell asleep instantly, into a dreamless, re-cooperation sleep. 

~**hehe review s'il vous plais! **

~CJ~ 


	4. Strange Dreams

The next few weeks began to follow a pattern, she would get up to Nadia, go practice with Lucas, have breakfast with the other ladies, most of which chose to ignore her morning routine or didn't care, did her classes and most of the time ate supper since after the first time she was starved in the morning and no buns Nadia brought could have filled her up, then did a forced herself to do a few strengtheners before sleep and then sleep she did. Only once during the weeks did she ever have a funny night. 

Her brother, Thom, was tired. His gift was low – too low for any human, even one as strong as her brother. She looked to see what was taking her brothers energy away determined to stop it before whatever it was hurt her brother even more. The scene confused her, the room smelled of spices and scents normally found in a chapel or church, never to be in a room with sick people. Everyone knows the number one rule in dealing with the sick, Lots of breathing room!!   
She looked to see whom her brother was trying to save, and gasped at the boy in the bed. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat that ran all down his face. His eyes were shut but she could see he looked tortured on the inside. There were about 20 thick blankets on him. _Good, at least they knew enough to try to sweat the sickness out_. She thought. She looked around the room to see another man staring at her. This man was not a priest. He was short and plump, with long brown hair streaked with gray, and a long shaggy beard. His h ose bagged at the knee; his tunic was as rumpled as if he had slept in it. He had a tiny, delicate nose and a shocked look on his face. She was startled – did he actually see her? She shook it off and looked back to the boy in the bed. Alanna grimaced. She was terrified of her magic!!! She couldn't use it here, even if it was a dream!! One of the reasons she never told the Convent that she had the gift was because she feared it so. She looked back at her brother and pain streaked her face – if she didn't do something soon, her brother would use his life force to save the boy, _I must do something. _ Alanna looked at the fire and walked to it. She took the vervaine from her brother's healers pouch and chanted the words. 

The fire slowly turned purple; the colour of Alanna's magic. 

She screamed. The pain was excruciating. "Please, Mother Goddess, give me strength" she cringed, but then straightened: she would fight this pain. "Give me Strength to fight." She asked again. Power flooded through her system, Alanna knew what she had to do. She stood up and walked to the boy in bed. Touching is clammy forehead she was sent to a place that no living mortal should ever be. She saw the boy; he was on the line of death and living. She could see the Dark God and with courage she didn't know she had looked to him and said, "you can't have him yet, it's not his time." She couldn't say how she knew that, and thought this was someone else talking through her, and for the millionth time that this was the oddest dream she's ever had. "Come with me now, boy." She called, reaching out her hand. The boy, looking at her oddly took it and they both left the dark place, going back to the land of the living. "You did good, my daughter," said a woman's voice. "I'm glad to see that you know what you were brough t here for." Her voice pained Alanna's tired ears. It wasn't a voice meant to be heard by mortals. The boy and Alanna were brought back to the room and he settled in his body, now shivering as he fought the rest of the sickness, now just a normal fever. _They should know how to handle that_ thought Alanna. But as a last resort she sent the knowledge to the man in the room, who shook his head and went to helping the boy. And with her last strength she sent her brother into a normal sleep – he would wake up rejuvenated. 

Alanna shot up in her bed. _Was that a dream??_ She thought, but looking inside herself she saw her gift was almost gone, and she was exhausted. She frowned at looked at the sky; it was almost time for her lessons with Lucas. She stood up, ready for the day when her ears roared and she fell to the ground. 

~ 

Weary eyes opened and saw ceiling. Alanna was lying in her bed. She started to move, "No, Lady, you should stay in bed longer, get more rest." Alanna still too tired to argue, closed her eyes. 

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked a deep, melodic voice. 

"Nay, I came t' wake her up fer her lessuns, and well she was just layin' on the floor, as if she fell off her bed." Nadia looked at Alanna. "She'll be alright, right Lady?" 

The Mother nodded, "she just needs rest, make sure no one disturbs her please. When she awakens she will be famished – could you have food waiting?" Nadia nodded and the Mother left. Alanna drifted again into dreamless sleep. 

~ 

"They said she should wake up any day now!" said a familiar voice. "I want to see her once she's awake." 

"Be quiet, Katariina, you'll wake her up!" Said another female voice. 

"KAT! Can you say that? I _hate_ my full name. K – A – T." 

Alanna smirked and stirred in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see 3 set of eyes on her: Kat's, Cordelia's and Nadia's. 

"Ah! Look what you've done now, chatterbox!" cried Cordelia. 

Kat looked down ashamed. "Sorry, Alanna. Did I wake you up?" 

Alanna shook her head, "No no, I woke up before I knew you were here. I was just keeping my eyes shut. I think its about time I woke up anyway… how long have I been sleeping?" 

"5 days." 

Her jaw dropped. "5 DAYS!?! I've been asleep for 5 WHOLE DAYS?" Kat nodded. "Goddess! What did I do to make myself so exhausted?" 

"That's 'xactly what we're te ask ye." Replied Nadia. "do ye know what ye were doin' th' last night t'were awake?" 

"Uhhmm… no… I don't remember doing anything that would have caused this... except I had a silly dream about my brother and another boy that was rather odd – but it was only a dream was it not?" 

The girls shrugged, "Who knows?" Cordelia looked at her, "Well are you feeling well enough to join classes tomorrow? You missed quite a bit of work – you'll be catching up for weeks." 

Alanna grimaced, "Can someone remind me why I woke up?" 

Nadia laughed, "here ye go, I brought ye some rolls and porridge. It'll fill ye up good and quick." 

Until then Alanna didn't notice how hungry she was, now seeing the food she wondered how she lived without it for 5 days. Famished she ate everything on the tray as fast as she could fork the food into her mouth – one of the most un-lady like meals Alanna's ever eaten, although most knew it probably wouldn't be her last. 

"So what was this dream about?" Asked Kat, curious. "Do you think it was the reason you were so exhausted?" 

"Well it was odd, I've never had a dream like it before, I was suddenly in this room, with a young man in a bed and my twin brother Thom holding out his arm, his gift nearly gone…" Alanna continued explaining the dream to the girls, who couldn't believe it. 

"You have the gift?" Cordelia frowned. "Shouldn't you have classes to learn how to use it??" 

Alanna blushed. "I- I've been terrified to use it, ever since I was little. I thought if I maybe ignored it – it would go away. I didn't like using it, I always and still do think, that I can't control it – I could hurt someone." 

Cordelia shook her head. "No, no, no. when you don't train your gift, _that's_ when people get hurt. You wield your own gift, it doesn't wield you. You had better tell the Mother before you continue classes, now you have to switch a class from this term with one of the next, so you can fit in Gift lessons now – before it gets out of hand." 

Alanna nodded, understanding. "Yes, I know. I think I always knew it would come to this, I just didn't want to admit it." 

Kat smiled "Well you're alright and that's all that matters. I think you'll have the rest of today to straighten yourself out – and as a warning you might want to think up a story to tell the others, you've turned yourself into quite a topic of gossip. What did Delia tell the others? That she tried to change herself into a boy so she could run off to the palace???" Alanna grimaced. 

"Tsk tsk, poor girl, didn't anyone ever tell her that she's th' only one that could pull off being a lad?" Nadia winked and shooed Kat and Cordelia out of the room. "now, Lady, will I suggest ye go see Lucas, he might b' a strong lad, but he's been worried 'bout ye!" 

Alanna thanked Nadia until the blushing servant shooed her out of the room as well. So she walked towards the servant's quarters to find out where she could find Lucas. Men sent her up to the parapets at the front of the manor. Lucas grinned when he saw her. "S'about time ye awoke, milady! I've been missin' ye in the mornin' an' so have me men! I've been pickin' on 'em stead o' ye these passed couple a' days and they don't like it much." 

"Sorry, sir, I think I was a tad too tired to jump out of bed for exercises. I hope I didn't fall too far behind. And I'm sure your men were thrilled to have you on their backs for more push-ups! I think they all needed a bit of dicipline." Her comment received a glare from the man-at-arms on Lucas's left. She winked, "but I'm afraid I'll have to take you back! I still have a lot more learning to do!" 

"O course ye do! And I shant let 'nother soul teach ye, so ye'll be back t'morrow mornin' then?" Alanna nodded. "Wonderful! I'll see ye then, Lady." 

"Call me Alanna, please. I don't like being reminded what I'm here for thanks." 

"alright – Alanna, see ye in the mornin'" 

~CJ~ 


	5. Living a Routine

**this ones kind of short.. but i'll post up two for yah!**

The weeks and months passed with little more excitement. Her days got back into routine and most girls talked less about Alanna's fainting and more about the mystery of the Prince in Corus getting healed by the sweating sickness – even though most healers were drained of their power, someone had come and saved the prince. Many said it was Thom, Alanna's brother, and he liked the attention it brought him – perhaps a bit too much. Alanna shrugged it off, saying if he had saved the prince, then he should have as many bragging rights as anyone. Everyone knows that the Queen could bear no more children and that Prince Jonathon was an only child. Pretty soon it was the midwinter, and Alanna had a few exams in the classes she had been studying. Her magic had been coming along, although her fear of it was still nagging her – but was disappearing each time she forced herself to use it. After midwinter was an exciting time for second and third years – they got to travel to Corus city for 3 days of the weeklong holiday and spend some allowance on new dresses and anything else they fancied. They wouldn't enter the palace however, and most women liked it that way – when they were introduced at the age of 16, it should be the first time noble lads saw them. 

Alanna, being a first year, stayed behind while Cordelia and Kat and the others left. Like the other first and older year Ladies got the week off as well. Alanna spent most of it working with Lucas on staff and strengthening exercises. When she wasn't working with Lucas she was wondering around the halls or talking with Nadia – it was a very nice break from the work she had been going through. The third day she had sent small tokens to her friends, Kat, Cordelia and Nadia, and received 4 different smelling scents from Cordelia, a set of three beautiful throwing knives from Kat and as Nadia and Lucas had put their gift together and purchased a small bottle of bruise balm. 

On the last night she wrote Thom a letter telling him of the events that had passed earlier that year. If she was confused by the dream Thom would know what went on. He always had the answers to questions about magic. She was sealing the envelope when her vision flared. The same scene came before her eyes – the tree, the fire, the fog and the cat. Same as before it disappeared as quickly as it came and Alanna was left sitting there with an envelope for her brother. _That's odd… the second time I've seen the same place. I wonder what it means?_ Again she shrugged it off, thinking her sanity was going and decided to keep it to herself. She sent the message by a courier bird to Corus and went to sleep for the last day of her holiday. 

~ 

The rest of the year went by routinely, nothing too interesting or exciting occurred, and Alanna was a bit disappointed. She enjoyed the adrenaline from things going wrong or not to plan. It made life interesting. She was glad when classes were over once again and the exam-type tests were over. The Ladies get a 2-week long summer holiday to go back to their homes before they come back to the manor. Alanna didn't really want to return home, but the thought of Maude alone made her go. She spent the days practicing the exercises that Lucas taught her and using her Gift to help in the city. 

It went by slowly, but it was a nice break. She worked a bit of staff and archery with the men-at-arms at the Trebond Castle and caught a few by surprise with her talent. 

"teachin' ladies t' fit wit weapons a' th' temples now eh?" Alanna winked at him and shot another arrow that flew straight and true to the bull's eye. 

~ 

Her second year was almost as uneventful as the first, her classes were just a bit harder and she began to learn more swiftly. She got into the routine of getting pounded in the morning, and learning softening lady-like actions during the rest of the day. Her work kept her from losing her temper with Lady Delia – most of the time. A few occasions, usually when the ladies sat near each other at a meal, an argument interrupted the ladies' food and most made bets on who would have the last word. Usually Delia won, but only because she left in a huff after calling Alanna a name or two. They just couldn't get along no matter what anyone said to calm them down. It was maddening to most how the two would butt heads whenever they were within 5 feet of each other. Relief for Alanna came in 2 ways. The first was when Lucas finally decided she was ready to start using a _real_ sword, not just a practice wooden one. That however came with the drawback that the sword was _heavy_. Very heavy. Alanna forced herself to use it though, did the practice movements with Lucas's big sword to build up strength. He even asked her to use her other arm as well when she practiced – one never knows when it'll be useful to know how to use a weapon in both hands. With that new extra practice, Alanna was too tired to fight with Delia, and the other noble seemed to decide that Alanna was too low to acknowledge, which suited both parties fine. 

The second wave of relief was that mid winter was coming again – trip to Corus city! Alanna was plenty excited, she had never been to Corus before, and it was the capital of Tortall, the place where the finest Knights held court and some of the best weaponry was sold. 

~ 

** ~CJ~ **


	6. The City

**i dont know how long of a ride it is from the convent to corus... so lets just be imginative and say that it takes a little for than a day or two... since they only have a week break and they go for 3 days + 3 day ride there and back + 1 day to recoup before classes = 1 week alright??:) ** ~ 

The City was busy, Alanna's eyes widened as the small party of women rode into the city. She had never seen so many people all crowded in one place at the same time. Since it was Midwinter, there was snow covering the ground, but it didn't seem to dampen the spirits of the many people celebrating. Decorations of different colours were everywhere! There were merchants selling everything from small polished pebbles to large weaponry to horses and livestock to any kind of clothing one could imagine. It was a sight that she will never forget. A hand out of the corner of her eye made her glace quickly to her right saddlebag. She slapped the hand swiftly, making the boy reaching into her bag yelp and run off. "of all the stupid, little boys in the city…" she muttered and glanced up to see where her party had gone when she caught the eye of a man, looked to be about 20 or so with wicked hazel eyes and dark hair. **(a/n – I don't have the book right now -> george's eyes are hazel right?? Or green?? Lets just say their hazel.)** The man grinned, winked and was gone before she could say a word to anyone. "Don't give anyone like that a second look, my dear." Said a chaperoning Sister, "they'd steal their own mother's teeth if they could make a few coins." Alanna shook her head and made her horse ride a little faster so she wouldn't get lost in the mess of people. 

The Inn they stayed at was prepared for the arrival of the 30 odd ladies and took in their horses and bags, and brought them to their rooms. Each had a bath ready to remove the grime of the ride and most spent the day getting their nice dresses washed and counting the allowance from their parents, excited for the next day when they'll be in the market eager for a day of shopping. Alanna was excited as well, although not for the same reason. She would be looking at the goods in the weaponry section, and counting her gold coins, she should have enough for a decent sword if she could barter her way down low enough. But dressed as a woman, many men could take advantage of her femininity, so for at least her first day in the city, she will dress as a male in **warm** breaches and a shirt. She got up early the next morning, and as much as she hated to she magiked her hair short before getting dressed. The ladies at the convent would squeal like pigs if she cut it for real – and maybe make her wear a wig as they had for a while during her first year when she had cut her hair boy-short. It wasn't too nice an experience and she would rather not re-live it. She looked at her mirror. _Why I look like Thom!_ She thought excitedly. _This will be wonderful. I'll be sure to get a decent price like this._ Alanna stepped into the common room of the inn and winked at Kat, who was back for her last time in Corus before she was presented to court, as her jaw dropped to the floor. She jumped out of the table and followed her out. 

"What on EARTH are you doing Alanna??!" she exclaimed, not believing what she saw. "What did you do to your hair??! The sisters will have a cow when they see that!! And what were you planning on doing dressed like that anyway?? We're here to shop!" 

"And shopping is what I'm here to do, Kat, just oh drat I forgot about my voice." She looked grim as she slowly said an incantation to make her voice lower. "There, now I'm here to find myself a good sword, and I know I will get a better bargain if I'm a boy. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go shopping." 

"oh no, dressed like that and your temper, I KNOW you'll get yourself into trouble. Plus you don't know how to bargain with these men, I'll school you in the ways of negotiating." Alanna grinned and didn't complain. She liked Kat's company, even if she was a bit of a chatterbox. 

The girls had stopped at a few shops and both had a few purchases of midwinter and midsummer gifts, as well as some jewelry and Kat had bought a new dress that would be suitable for summer during her 2 weeks off. The two were making their way to the armory when a mans voice came from behind them. 

"Hey there, fire-top! I thought you weren't allowed to come to the city today!" Alanna and Kat turned around. "Why haven't you come to the Dancing Dove yet? I'm sure George would want to see you again, you haven't been down here in a while." The speaker was a big youth, with black hair that matched the colour of his eyes that seemed to gleam of mischief. Alanna and Kat looked at each other confused. Do you know him? She mouthed. Kat shook her head. The Youth didn't seem to notice the confusion on their faces, but did notice the girl with Alanna the boy. "Oh please forgive me, I did not know we were accompanied by a Lady," he said shooting a look at Alanna. Katariina held out her hand as training would tell her too and the youth kissed it gently then looked back at Alanna. "So, _Thom_, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Alanna's eyes lit up. _They think I'm Thom! That explains it._ She looked to Katariina and smiled. "of course, Katariina of Hollows Wood, this is um-" 

"Raoul of Goldenlake, at your service, Lady." He said politely while bowing. Katariina smiled and curtsied slightly. "So, Tommy-me-lad. Shall we show the Lady the fun part of Corus?" he grinned evilly. 

Alanna not sure what she should say nodded and replied, "To the Dancing Dove then?" she asked, hoping she remembered the name correctly. 

Raoul didn't show if she said it wrong or not, he seemed taken with Katariina at the moment, _Hopefully he won't notice I have no idea where we're going._ Alanna thought as they walked away from the armory stalls. She sighed, _I guess I shall have to wait until tomorrow. Right now I'll stick to being Thom, it seems like it should be fun._

Raoul brought Kat and Alanna to the lower part of the city, which made both of them nervous, since this was where thieves and cutthroats spent their free time. Slightly huddling together they continued to follow the young man farther into the city, as he talked on and on about who knows what. Him and Kat seemed to be having a conversation about what? _Court functions? What a boring waste of time_. Raoul seemed to agree with Alanna's point of view, and Kat who loved any social function was arguing on the finer points of court. The finally reached an Inn call The Dancing Dove, and Raoul walked inside holding the door open for Kat, but swinging it shut on Alanna, who didn't expect it and just missed getting hit in the face before her hand whipped out to catch the door. She glared at Raoul, who didn't seem to notice. 

A young man playing dice in the corner looked up to see who had walked in, and frowned when he saw her. "Thom! What are you doing in the city?" 

Alanna only half heard what he said. The youth was utterly breathe-taking. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes, looked to be older than Alanna, but wow, he was gorgeous. Funny thing was that she had seem him somewhere before. _Where have I seen this boy before? He looks so familiar…_

The boy was obviously confused at why Alanna was staring at him so long. "Thom? Hello? "I thought you were under punishment since you magiked the chalk to write tongue twisters on the board in etiquette class." 

_Uh oh.. what am I supposed to answer to that?_ "Uhhmm, I – I- " 

"Actually, on second thought don't tell me how you got out, I don't want to be apart of you getting into more trouble, but don't say I didn't warn you, if you get caught you'll be in deep." 

_Thank God for these boy's habit of interrupting_. 

"Want to have a game of dice?" he asked. 

"Err… not this time, thanks though." She answered and looked around to find Kat. They should get out of there soon. She was in a stall still talking to Raoul, oblivious to Alanna's predicament of pretending to be someone she's not with people she doesn't know. She sighed and sat at the bar. 

"Why hello there youngster, it's been a while since ye've been here." A lilting voice said from a few seats down. It was the man that had winked at her in the market earlier! "So ye come into the Dancin' Dove an' ye don't even say a word to me?" He faked surprise. 

Alanna looked him over, not knowing what to say. The man frowned at her reaction. _Uh oh.. trouble._ She smiled, hoping to ease the man into thinking she knew who he was. "I just didn't see you when I walked in, with almost getting knocked in the head by Raoul and then having to save uhm this one from losing to me in a game of dice." 

He didn't look convinced. Alanna swallowed, and looking around, not wanting to make eye contact with the man. She saw Kat, still in conversation and tried to think of an escape route. She looked back at the man to say goodbye he saw her looking at her very, very oddly, and instead said, "well I'm sure I'll be back again – soon, hopefully anyway, but now I err we, Me and Kat, we uh have to leave and go back to meet her father – back in the market… now. Bye!" she called while almost running across the room. She grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her away from her admirer saying firmly "Kat, don't you remember we have to meet your father in the market?… Now!" 

" Oh but Ala-I mean Thom- we have a few more minutes, surely!" Raoul looked at her with a pleading look. 

"Sorry no, We. Have. To. Go. Now!" She looked apologetically at Raoul who waved her off. And Alanna dragged Kat off who was yelling goodbye from across the Inn. She stuck her head in to yell "Courting Flower Inn, midday!" before Alanna pulled her away again. 

~ 

** ~CJ~ **


	7. Trouble

**wooh! hehehe i hope you guys are liking this so far... can you tell me any important details that i might have forgotten? I _still_ can't get ahold of a copy of the first 2 Alanna books!! :@! damn people! so if theres anything you can think of that i might not remember please be my best friend and remind me?? ... still to come in the next chapters lightening?? mooonlight?? and the kicker.... RALON!!! ooooh :) yay! now read! thank yah!!**

"that was soooo close!! HALF of those people know Thom… HALF! I have no idea who any of them were and then you! You're in the corner chatting up what's his face and I have to deal with all these people and them asking me questions I don't know the answer to!" Alanna's face was turning red from lack of oxygen. Kat began to giggle… then laugh… and then before Alanna knew it both of them were laughing as they walked down the streets of the lower city. They were so giddy that they didn't notice the change in scenery… or the men following both of them down the street, only when it began to get dark did they take a look at their surroundings. 

"Umm… Alanna?" asked Kat. 

"Yes, Kat?" 

"Where are we??" 

Alanna stopped dead in her tracks, and her face went white. "Kat… I have no idea." She frantically looked around the street, trying to find something familiar, but it was no use, she hadn't paid enough attention on the walk to find anything that would remotely tell her that they were going in the right direction. Plus they had been walking for at least an hour – the might have already gone in the wrong direction. 

Kat moved closer to Alanna. "Alanna, I'm scared. What are we going to do? If we don't get back to the Inn soon, they're going to start to worry, and when the sisters worry, well you know they REALLY worry." 

"I don't think we should be worried about the sisters right now, I think we should focus on us, because I think we're not alone. Can you feel the eyes watching us??" Alanna whispered. Kat nodded and her eyes darted to the side. Alanna looked around quickly, trying to find a way out. She cursed for not thinking of this earlier. In the time of the game where she was playing Thom, getting back home safely was not really a part of their plan. Now both girls wished it had. 

At an intersection of 2 roads, 5 men jumped from around the cornering buildings. Kat screamed and Alanna bit her lip. This was going to be hard. She didn't even have a way of defending herself! No sword… no dagger, no nothing! _ If I get through this Goddess, I swear I will never leave anywhere without so much as a daggar._ Alanna vowed then and there. Judging her opponents, she saw trouble, she was small and the smallest man was at least twice her size. She wouldn't be able to defend herself and Kat. 

"Look wut we 'ave 'ere, a slut an' a lil lad. Wut should we do wif 'em??" 

"Kill the lad, keep the lass." Said one of his friends. 

"That's jus' wut I was thinkin'" the man replied and smiled, his mouth having spaces where teeth should be. "now will this b' dun th' hard way… or th' easy way?" 

Alanna attacked the speaker, pushing her weight into him, knocking him onto the ground. She grabbed a rock and hit him in the head with it – as hard as she could. He fell to the ground, unconscious for the while, but she couldn't stop for a second, she had lost the element of surprise now, and if they chose to, they could attack her all at once. She turned to face the rest of the men. Two were creeping up on Kat, who was almost in tears and backing farther down a dark alley. 

"KAT!" yelled Alanna, throwing her the heavy rock. "Use IT!" she yelled again before another man jumped her. 

Kat looked at the rock she caught and threw it at one of the men. It hit him in the stomach, knocking out his air. "Lucky throw" she muttered under her breathe and scanned the ground for another rock. She found one, not as big but this time she had the other man a little wary – he did not know it was pure luck she hit the first man. Kat tried to aim and threw, hitting the man in the shoulder. He laughed and began walking faster to catch up. Kat grabbed another and another rock, throwing them, trying to hit a spot that would make him slow down. She tripped and fell to the ground, rolling an ankle. The men grinned evilly as they walked closer and closer to her. Kat screamed again – loudly. 

Alanna's attackers were just as bad at Kat's. But they were rougher since they thought Alanna was a boy. Alanna used as much of the wrestling training Lucas had taught her as she could and luckily these men haven't seen enough threat to pull out their weapons – but that doesn't mean that they wouldn't if they had to. She dodged one man and lunged at the other, trying the stunt she used on the first. A rock came hurtling across the road – Kat was in trouble, she wasn't aiming. But it hit the man in the leg, slowing him enough for Alanna to move in quickly and knock him unconscious with his leader. The third man finally had enough of this and pulled out his knife. Alanna eyed it; she couldn't attack him with a knife in his hand! She'd be gutted for sure! He grinned at the victory he was about to achieve and danced the knife out. Alanna, being quick dodged the knife and kept dodging for as long as she could. She heard Kat's scream and hoped it would bring help. One quick glance to see if Kat was still okay was Alanna's mistake. The man took his knife and sliced her arm, Alanna bit her lip and jumped back, blood dripping from her arm, now useless at her side. She looked to Kat and her mouth twisted, she sent up a wall of purple magic to protect her friend, who kept screaming. The men looked puzzled at the thing, and when one tried to touch it, he yelped as his hand began to burn. Kat's screams were beginning to scare off the men, since this much noise they could bring anyone and for sure be caught. All three of them ran off, leaving their friends behind. Alanna sighed and staggered to her friend. Pulling off the shield around her. Kat cried when she saw her cut, and ripped off the edge of her petticoat. 

The girls slowly worked their way down big and lit roads, using each other as support. Alanna mostly leaned on Kat and grimaced every time something bumped against her arm. Kat walked with a limp on her left leg. The two looked like a couple of soldiers coming in from a battle. They didn't know in which direction they walked, but they knew it was getting late and if they were walking in the direction of their Inn, someone would be looking for them. If they were walking towards the other Inn – The Dancing Dove – then maybe someone there could help them. The main road they followed took a drastic turn and they reached a dead end. 

** oooh! evil evil me... sorry guys i think im gonna have to leave yah there for now ---> sleepy tired i am!!! but if you can think of something important let me know! thank you!! :> **

~CJ~ 


	8. Getting Help

**HI ALL! wow! aren't you a lucky bunch of ducks?! I decided to write another chapter for you!! WOW! i think you all owe me a nice review about how wondeful i am for not leaving alanna and kat at that dead end!! YES thank you all! :)**

"Oh dear!!" cried Kat, practically holding Alanna on her own two feet. "What are we ever going to do now?" she sat hard on the snowy ground, Alanna tumbling after her. 

"Oof," was all Alanna said, thankful to get off her feet, _now all I need is sleep… nice soothing sleep. _ she thought, shuddering at the wind. 

"Oh no you don't." Kat said to her, slapping her face lightly. "You stay awake until we find somewhere to go. Even though you're useless, if you fall asleep I'm all alone here – and I hate that." 

"I'm not useless!" Alanna exclaimed and tried to sit up on her own, grimacing as her hands touched the cold snow _I hate the cold_ she kept thinking. 

"Oh yes you are, but as long as you look like a boy, maybe people will think twice!" 

"Oh alright, but let me lean on your shoulder at least, the strength to hold myself up is killing me." 

"Alright then." Alanna leaned on Kat and Kat sighed. "The messes you get me into…" 

Neither knows how long they sat their for, shivering like mad, but after a while both were sleeping against the cold stone wall, and only when someone was standing over them, staring oddly at the two did Kat wake up and squeal. 

"Hush now child, I won't hurt you, just here, bring your friend inside, there's a girl, and let me take care of you." Kat slowly and painfully stood up with Alanna and stared at the woman. "No need to fear me, child, I won't hurt you." And as much as Kat knew she shouldn't trust strangers, it was the best plan she could think of, and both her and Alanna would die to death in the snow if they stayed out any longer. _If she turns crazy and tries to eat us, at least Alanna will be awake and well enough to think us out of it… I hope._

The lady took swift care of them both and sent Kat to sleep immediately with lots of blankets and soup. Alanna she laid down on a bed and took to healing her wounds, which didn't need too much work since Alanna herself had put a little of her gift in them – but only a little. 

The lady shook her head. _Too many spells at once this young one has._ But let the lad sleep throughout the night and well into the morning. 

Alanna woke up the next morning to find that she had only a little of her gift left and wondered why. Looking in the mirror she realized that she had left her illusion spell on all day and all night. _Oh gods, its lucky I didn't wear myself out!_ She quickly took off the spell and washed her face and teeth in the water she assumed was put out for her. Slowly she walked out of the room she had slept in and saw Kat sitting at a table with a brown haired lady. 

"… So that's when I started to scream and Alanna put the wall around me and we walked and walked, and then collapsed outside your house I guess and well you saw the rest…" Kat's voice was saying. 

"I see," said the woman thoughtfully and saw Alanna standing in the doorway. 

"My head is booming." She moaned. 

"Alanna!!!" cried Kat. "You're Okay!!!" she ran over and nearly knocked Alanna off her feet when she hugged her. 

"Oh head, not good, floors moving…" 

"Sorry, sorry… I'm just glad to see you're all right. You lost a lot of blood. I was worried to bits!" 

"Yes, well I'm fine, I'll be fine. Er… Kat where are we? And what time is it?" 

"Your in a safe place, Lady Alanna of Trebond." Alanna gave a quizzical look at Kat and the lady continued, "Katariina's already made introductions. And its just passed 11 in the morning you've been asleep for quite some time." Answered the woman. 

"Thank you, miss?" answered Alanna. 

"Cooper, but please call me Eleni," 

"Eleni, thank you for helping us, we sort of got lost… and well I guess Kat here told you the story." She nodded. "Was it you then that healed my arm last night?" 

"Yes, my dear it was me. You however should watch your spells! Imagine having that one on for so long – now I see why it drained you so much! Look at how much energy you used looking as a boy!" She looked horrified. "Why would you ever do such a thing??" 

Alanna blushed slightly. "Well you see, I was planning on buying a sword," _which I didn't get to buy_ "and well they don't trick you into paying more when you're a boy." 

"And why on earth do you need to go and buy a sword?!" 

Alanna's blush deepened. "I want one, I've been using my friends broad sword – but I can't use that forever!" 

"I see… funny things they teach at the convents these days." She muttered. "So are you too off back to your Inn this morning then?" she asked. 

"Yes, please," answered Kat, "I need a bath." 

Alanna laughed and looked at Eleni, "Would you mind pointing us in the right direction?" 

Before she could answer a voice filled her house. "Mother dear! I've come to visit! And I've brought a guest!" 

"Is that my ruthless son? I'm in the kitchen, dear!" she called back, her eyes not leaving the startled expressions on the girl's faces. She winked and said to them "Not to worry – he won't bite." Kat looked at her dress, then worriedly at Alanna, both looked as if a train wreck had drove through them and neither in the mood for meeting company. 

"Yes so which way to the market?" asked Alanna hurriedly, getting up. Kat followed her suit and almost knocked the chair over. 

Eleni raised an eyebrow at the pair, "If you must go, in the room you came out of, Alanna, there are some cloaks the two of you can have, the ones you were wearing earlier were horribly ripped, I hope you don't mind I threw them out." 

The girls quickly assured her it was fine, looking graciously at their savoir and went into the other room. They found the cloaks quickly and threw them on, ready to leave as soon as they could. 

"I know this sounds stupid, but how do I look?" asked Kat. Alanna rolled her eyes, "Hey that one voice sounded _cute!_ FORGIVE ME!" 

Alanna sighed and answered, "you look gorgeous!" 

The two walked out of the room quietly and saw the backs of two men, One with brown hair and the other with black hair. 

"- Jonathon… Or is it Johnny?" 

The black haired one spoke, "its always Johnny in the city." 

Alanna and Kat stared at each other. _Ready?_ She mouthed to her. Both didn't want either man to notice them, especially half groggy and dirty as they both were. Unfortunately for both of them, Eleni had a wicked glint in her eye. 

"Oh girls! I'm glad you found those coats, because I found two men just _dying_ to take you back to the market!" 

Alanna glared. "I'm sure we can find our own way, thank you." 

"Nonsense! George, Jonathon, would you mind escorting these two young ladies to their Inn?" The two lads were quite surprised at the guests, George more than anything. They looked vaguely familiar to both of them. "Well, George?" repeated his mother. 

"Uh, of course," he stammered. Looking at them both confused. 

Jon saved him there and offered his arm, "We would never say no to a Lady," he said smoothly. 

Alanna, still glaring at the almost laughing Eleni, took George's arm just as Kat took Jon's. "Thank you **again,** Mistress Cooper." Alanna said formally with a small curtsey and followed George and Jon out the door. 

** OH! quick quiz!! does alanna have lightening with her when her and jonathon fight the yasindar? (did i even spell that right?) hehe thank yah! :) please review?? *MUAH!* to you all! :) ~CJ~ **


	9. A Walk to Remember

**wooh! that was fun:) hope you like the next:)**

Although the sun was warm, it was still bitter cold outside. When the wind picked up, as it did every once in a while, it nipped at any skin showing, making Alanna's face scrunch up and turned her mood a bit sour. 

"We _were_ fine," Alanna said once they were down the road a bit. "If you just point out the way we'll still be fine." She let go of his arm. 

George looked at her with a funny look on his face, "Have we met before?" 

Alanna turned a little pink and looked at Kat, pulling her hood farther up, so no one would notice the colour of her hair, just as the darkness of the top of her hood shaded the colour of her eyes. "Er… no, I don't believe so sir," she answered. "So this is the way to the city then? Just follow this road??" she repeated, walking ahead a bit. 

"Now, jus' wait a minute, I _know_ we've met b'fore. Have ye been in Corus long?" 

Alanna shook her head. 

"Have ye been in Corus before?" 

Alanna shook her head again. 

"Are ye sure we never met before?" 

Alanna nodded. "You still haven't answered my question!" she demanded. 

George looked startled, then looked at Jon, "Well, shall we give them the complete directions?" 

Jon nodded, "First follow this road about 10 blocks until you reach the house with the yellow porch-" 

"-If ye see a lawn with a small duck ornament, ye've gone too far." 

"Then turn left, and the street should be called 'Airey Avenue' follow that until you reach 'Candle Street' and turn right." 

"Ye should keep followin' that til ye get t' th' biggest house on th' road, then keep goin' fer one more house and turn left-" 

"-No, right!" 

"Left!" 

"I'm sure its right," 

"No, if ye go right, then ye'll reach the main road leading to the castle, not t' the market!" 

"Oh, right." 

"So ye turn right-" 

Alanna and Kat were thoroughly confused. Finally, exasperated, Alanna threw up her hands, "Fine I give up, show us please?" 

"I don't know… You've been rude to the both of us since we met you, - neither of us even know your name." Jon said with a grin. 

"That be true, I thought I heard ye say ye were fine without us? I don't think I could take ye anywhere til I've heard an apology." Jon nodded in agreement. 

Alanna looked at them both, _they've got to be kidding,_ both of their looks said they weren't, so sighing Alanna walked ahead of them, Kat in tow and began walking down the streets, mumbling the directions out loud so she wouldn't forget. "If they think I'm apologizing…" 

Kat stopped, shocking Alanna the most. "Alanna – if – you – don't – apologize. And end up getting us killed by who knows how many people this time, I **swear** on the Goddess that I will _personally_ make sure you never, ever, ever forget it." Her eyes blazed, and even the stubborn Alanna knew it was time to swallow her pride. 

"I'm – Sorry," She said through her teeth, "Would you please show us the way to the market?" 

"What she say, Jon?? Somethin' bout it getting darker?" 

"I don't know, George, I heard something about a locket." Both were trying to control their laughter. 

Alanna turned to the men standing a few steps behind, her violet eyes blazing, and said in the most lady-like polite voice she could conjure in the snow, "Dear sirs, please forgive my previous rudeness, it was _incredibly_ inappropriate at the time, especially since you were both doing such a chivalrous deed in taking my friend and I to the city, would you be so kind as to show us the way to the market so we may tell our chaperones that we are safe and unharmed?" 

The look in her eye was one that no one would ever dare toy with, so both men swallowed deeply and Jon answered, "Of course, Ladies, we thought you would never ask." He took Alanna's arm this time and began walking. "Now was that so hard?" he said to her. She almost kicked him, but controlled herself when Kat gave her a look that said 'just try it.' 

George took Kat's arm and followed Jon, "So now that that's cleared up, what're yer names then?" 

Kat smiled, "Katariina of Hollows Wood, and this is Alanna of Trebond." 

"Trebond, hmm?" asked George, "would ye be related to a young lad known as Thom would ye?" 

Alanna smiled sweetly at him, "He's my twin brother," 

The group of four turned into quite good company to be in during the walk back to the market. George and Jon were both rather charming and kept Alanna's mind off the cold morning. They learned about Corus and many of its occupants as well as quick ways to remember their way around. Finally they reached the Market, at around half passed midday. 

"That was a rather pleasant walk," said Kat politely to both men, and nudged Alanna who in turn thanked them as well. "We never got to hear your names though," she continued. 

"Well I'm George Cooper, and this here's-" 

"KATRIINA AND ALANNA! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE THAT I WOULD EXPECT YOU WILL NEVER SET FOOT AS FAR AS TWENTY FEET AWAY FROM ANY SISTER – EVER!" interrupted a loud voice from behind them 

"Uh oh… here it starts." Said Alanna, "thanks again boys, hopefully we'll see you again." 

George looked worried, "Do ye need any help – ye know we could say ye were with us and that ye were attacked and so on." 

Alanna shook her head, "thanks for offering, but you _really_ don't want to see Reddlark angry," she shuddered and turned to catch up to Kat. "Bye boys!" 

** so hopes yah like :) please review thanks a bunch! **

~CJ~ 


	10. Sneaking Around Only Leads to Trouble

**thank you soooooo much to Mage Gurl 05 AsaHekA aka Slone and snakefeather for answering so fast!! :) so just like i promised... long chappy for you :) hope you likes!!!!**

"- And I don't EVER want to see either of you STEP FOOT farther than the market limits ever again – you understand me?" 

The girls nodded gravely. 

"Good, I will write to both of your parents about your disobedience, most likely neither of them will be very pleased and will hopefully carry out a suitable punishment for you this summer when you return. Now, since we leave tomorrow, neither of you can leave your rooms today. Do you hear me?" 

The girls nodded again. 

"Wonderful, now leave, I can't even bare to look at you at this moment, I'm so disappointed." 

They left the room and walked to their own rooms – thankfully adjoined in between. 

"Holy Goddess, do you think she could have been angrier?" asked Kat, her eyes almost popping out of her head. 

Alanna shook her head. "Never, ever do I want to witness that again." Back at the convent, Alanna had pulled plenty of tricks on Delia or on the teachers during class – but never on Reddlark. She was the strictest teacher in the school and no one ever crossed her. If you even step one toenail out of line in her class, she catches you and well you will never do it again. "That was worse than Gyrone's lecture to me about how glue and seats don't mix – and that was the worst." 

"Are you sure? What about Edgewoods talk when you 'accidentally' wore breeches to dinner? She almost had a cow on the table!" 

Alanna burst into laughter, she would never forget Edgewood's face when she entered dinner in a pair of breeches and a tucked in shirt. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and her jaw dropped to her knees. 

"Well, that made the top of the list for sure – if I ever even think of doing anything to Reddlark remind me of this." 

"Done," replied Kat with a grin. "So what do you think we should do tonight?" her face went white – "Oh Alanna!!! I Forgot!!" she started pacing, "I forgot, oh no he'll never forgive me oh Gods Alanna what will I do?? He's never going to talk to me he'll think I stood him up, well I sort of did but its not my fault – you know its not!" 

"Whoa, whoa slow down there, Kat what are you going on about?" 

"RAOUL! I was supposed to meet him at midday! But we didn't arrive until after that! Alanna oh Alanna … after he was so generous and kind and handsome and oh dear Alanna I've just gone and ruined my life." 

"No, no Kat, you definitely did no such thing. He has to understand when we explain things to him!" 

"And _when_ dear Alanna will we have a chance to do that? We leave the city tomorrow morning!" 

Alanna grinned, "Feel like taking a walk?" Kat's eyes widened. _That girl's eyes are going to turn into windows pretty soon. _Thought Alanna. 

~ 

Right after all the ladies were turned in for the night, did Alanna and Kat jump into action. Having all day to plan what they would do, they waited until they heard Reddlark retire early for the night and slowly walked out of their rooms, both wearing dark and quiet clothes; Alanna in slightly tight-fitted breeches and a blouse, Kat in a loose fitting skirt that hung just below her knees and a blouse like Alanna's. They crept down the hall and down the steps, checking to see if the Innkeeper was up. He was sitting at the counter in the front of the Inn, and looked to be counting the income for the day. As slow as a snail it seemed he counted it once, then twice, then three times before putting it back in a small pouch and walking to the back of the room. 

"Quick!" whispered Alanna. They crept in front of the counter and walked to the door, slowly it creaked open as the two slid out of the crack and into the streets. "Now, to the Dancing Dove!" Alanna said happily. 

The two walked the way that George and Jon had taught them earlier, taking extra careful that they turned at the right landmarks and that they walked quickly – they didn't need to be stopped again by someone wanting a bit of fun. They kept to the shadows and were almost at the Inn when they heard voices. Both jumped behind the nearest building. 

"- Can't believe she would do that," a familiar voice was saying. "I thought she really enjoyed my company." He sounded very sad. 

"I'm sure she had a reason, Raoul." Said another voice. 

"Yes, don't be too sure she meant it – perhaps she forgot." Said a voice that sounded almost like… 

"Thom?" Alanna whispered. 

The boy looked around. "Did you just hear my name?" he asked. 

"No…" said Raoul, "why did you hear your name?" 

"I thought I did, maybe I was mistaken." The three continued walking. 

"Tho-" started Alanna, but a hand around her throat stopped her. 

"Don't even move." Said the voice. Alanna nodded. He held her there until the boys were at a far enough distance away so they wouldn't hear a commotion. Alanna's mind raced. "Turn around." She slowly turned and saw the face of her captor; a tall gangling youth with a thick mouth, cold blue eyes, and sandy-blond hair that flopped over his forehead. She also saw Kat fighting with the man holding her. He lifted his arm up to hit her and Alanna reacted. 

"NO!" she screamed, trying to lunge at him. Surprised he dropped her, and Kat fell to the ground in a useless bundle. 

The man near here slapped her. "Shut up!" he said, spitting his 's's. Alanna fell to the ground, and felt around for one of the two daggers she had hidden in her belt. Finding one she leapt up and tried to attack. 

The man, caught off guard, jumped back from the attacking girl and swung to look at his friend. He nodded and both pulled out their swords. 

Alanna looked from one to the other. _I wonder if they'll attack me both at once._ The thought was a grim one. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Kat was slowly moving. She flinched as the one that had grabbed her first moved in for an attack. Alanna dodged and tried a quick jab at his side, slightly nicking his tunic. He lunged again, but Alanna again quickly dodged to the side, thanking Lucas's lessons graciously. _If I get out of this, that man deserves the biggest midwinter gift I can buy him._ The man, now wary of Alanna's speed seemed to be thinking of a tactic. Alanna darted into the shadows and he desperately tried to find her in the dark. She jumped from behind him and her dagger found its way into the side of his arm. He yelled and swore violently. 

The other man had enough of Alanna's games and was about to help his friend when he fell to the ground. Kat stood over him, breathing heavily with blood dripping from her forehead. 

"That was for dropping a LADY to the ground." She said and looked at Alanna. "Can we go?" 

Alanna turned to find the other man – noticing that he had fled the scene. Shaking her head at his cowardliness she answered. "Yes, please let's go. Let me see your forehead." 

The girls continued their path to the Dancing Dove – maybe they could still leave a message with George to tell Raoul that Kat had been held up to meet him. 

The common room was bustling with people – it was still early for the people of the Lower City. 

George was at a table with 3 other men. They seemed to be in a conference of some sort, so Alanna and Kat didn't bother them – instead they went to the bar and asked for a glass of juice. 

"So what do you think we should tell him?" asked Kat. 

"I'm not too sure – I don't think we should bother him with the er, adventure we had earlier." 

"Adventure eh?" said a lilting voice from behind. 

Alanna almost choked on the juice she was drinking and began coughing. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she exclaimed. 

"Sneakin' is what I do, it's a hard habit to break, sorry lass." Seeing the curious look on the ladies faces, he continued. " I'm not well – my work is not quite under th' law." 

"You're a thief." Alanna said plainly. 

"Yes, Lady Alanna, in common words I am a thief." 

"In any words you're a thief." She retorted and George grinned. 

"Well, now that ye know, what're ye goin' t' do 'bout it?" 

Alanna thought for a second, "Nothing at all George Cooper, I think I shall leave you to your own business – just don't think either of us will help you steal from the ladies at the Inn." 

"Nay, Ladies, I do my own stealin'. I wouldn't put ye in that kind of a position." 

Alanna looked at him curiously. "So George – what exactly is your role as a thief?" 

"Well," He thought carefully, as if he didn't fully trust them yet, "Ye might say I run the thieves in the lower city, King of the Rogue is what they call me." 

"King?" asked Alanna, disbelieving, "you're their king?" George gave her a look of 'you want me to prove it?' and Alanna yipped an 'Alright,' then shut up, looking into her glass. 

"So what do you do exactly?" asked Kat, curious as always. 

"I make sure things are done proper here, my people listen t' what I tell 'em" 

As if to prove what he said, one of the men that had helped Alanna and Kat home walked up to the three. "Majesty, you're word is done," he said as he presented George with a small dark cloth, which was damp with what looked like blood. Alanna and Kat looked at him horrified. 

George on the other hand simply thanked him and took the cloth and excused himself from the bar. 

"Did you see what that was _stained_ with??" whispered Kat when he was out of earshot. "It looked a lot like blood to me!" 

Alanna nodded gravely. "I guess he does have control over these people." 

"Remind me not to make him mad." 

"Now its _my_ turn," he said when he returned. He looked at Alanna, "What were _you_ doing earlier today, dressed up as a Thom? I had a feelin' it wasn't him when ye first started talking." 

Alanna gulped. "Well, uh, ye see," she started, "Thom, well you know he's my twin brother, and well I was going to buy a sword today," _Which I never got to._ "And they would give me a fairer deal if I was a boy, so I changed my hair and bound my chest." George raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to trick anyone!" She said defensively, "they just saw me and thought I was Thom! I didn't think that anyone would see anyone else in _that_ crowd!" 

"An' what were ye doing buyin' a sword in the first place?" 

Alanna blushed slightly, "well I needed something to use – I can't use Lucas's huge broadsword forever!" 

"Lucas? Broadsword? Lass, you're going to have t' do a better job explainin' then that." 

Alanna sighed, then indulged him in the entire story, from when Coram made them switch back at the beginning, to when she had found Lucas and he had been teaching her ever since. And since they were sharing, Kat added in their two attacks that Alanna had fought bravely in, she pointed out that it had come in very handy. 

She sighed, "I wish I knew something about fighting – I'm a bit intimidated by those guards though, even if Alanna was there I wouldn't have the nerve to come and learn." Alanna looked at her friend, surprised. She grinned, "yes, Lady Alanna, you aren't the only one who doesn't want to be defenseless, unlike you I didn't want to become a knight, but I _do_ want to learn something." 

George, amused by the look on Alanna's face, got an idea. "Well, lasses, come with me, I'll teach ye a few tricks of the Rogue before ye go." 

George brought them to his room, and before the night was over he had taught them a few ways of getting out of holds, how to climb a wall silently (which would come in handy when they returned home pointed out Kat) and gave them their own sets of pick locks. 

By the time the girls were ready to leave, both were exhausted. 

"Alanna, we have about 3 hours before we leave back to the convent, we have to get back to our rooms." 

George grinned as Alanna's face turned into a disgusted twist. "Do we have to??" 

"Yes we do, - just think Reddlark." She said. Alanna shot up from her stupor, 

"Lets leave NOW!" she said, dragging Kat across the room. Kat grinned. Alanna stopped at the door and turned around. She gave George a hug "Thank you for everything!" she said and left to walk home. 

Kat grinned and hugged him as well. "Remember to give Raoul this letter with this." She kissed George on the cheek. 

"I don't think that'll be th' same comin' from me, but I'll give him the message, Kat, don't fret." 

The girls go to the Inn without mishap this time, learning not to stop in dark alleys. They tried to climb the wall to their rooms like George taught – but it didn't work as well as they had hoped. (What did you expect, that they'd be good at it the first time they tried??) Eventually they had to get back in the way they came out – through the front door. 

They crept to the window and peaked in. 

"See anyone?" whispered Kat into Alanna's ear. 

"No, lets go." Both went to the door and it creaked open, just like before. They slid through and ducked under the desk as the Innkeeper walked out of his office. Panic set in for a minute, until they heard him walk back in. 

"Nows our only chance," said Alanna and they jetted to the stairs, bolting as quietly and quickly as they could to their doors. Turning the doorknob, a voice echoed through the hall. 

"OH NO, you don't Alanna." 

_Oh shit. Caught again._ "Yes Sister Reddlark?" she asked sweetly and innocently. 

"What on EARTH do you think you're doing??" she demanded. 

"I was just going to my rooms, Sister! What does it look like?" Reddlark's eyes turned red. 

"Don't ever talk to me like that, young lady. You change out of that infernal costume and put on your riding skirts NOW or so help me…" she trailed off and stalked down the hall. Only when she was down the stairs did Alanna let out a breath. 

Kat and a few other Ladies that had heard the commotion looked at her in awe. "Oh Goddess, Alanna, she looked like she was going to kill you!" 

A girl Alanna had talked to a few times came up "that took guts, Alanna." 

Alanna's look was of shock to herself; she shook herself out, "Thanks Lynda, it felt like it wasn't me who said it." 

The other ladies went back to their rooms gossiping with each other about crazy Lady Alanna and her temper. 

** woooh!! thats a longy!!!! :) next will be up soon!! **

~CJ~ 


	11. George and the City

** Hey guuuuyyyssss!!! ummm this ones not my best chapter... sorry its kind of an inbetween chapter that just like i dunno tells you things?? haha i hope you enjoy it anway!**

~ 

The ride until they stopped was pretty uneventful; Alanna was in a bit of a temper the whole time since she hadn't gotten any sleep. Sister Reddlark hadn't gotten over Alanna's talkback however, and made her ride beside her and recite her duties and responsibilities of being a Lady. Alanna said them through her teeth. I won't be ruled by those someday, she promised. 

~ 

The rest of the year went by uneventfully. Alanna progressed in her training with Lucas and her lady skills were developing well – perhaps they might be perfect if Alanna's mind wasn't on her bruises and sore arms and legs. She knew though, if the ladies saw that her lessons were lagging because of her early morning training, they would make her stop. Most of them didn't even know she got up early, and if they did, they didn't say anything to her. So she got into the routine of sucking up any hurting muscles until they weren't looking. 

Alanna was constantly overtired during most of the year, but only at the beginning of summer – when exams started – did the stress of learning both lives take a toll on her. 

"I can't do this anymore!" she screamed one particularly hot day to Kat. 

"Then stop training, Alanna, ANYONE can see that it's wearing you down. It won't be long until they force you to stop… and I know you're going to hate that." 

"I can't stop training – it's my _dream_ Kat! If I let go of that… then I might as well just stop doing everything!" 

Kat shook her head. "Well I know there's nothing I can do to stop you… but Alanna, you're KILLING yourself! Think about it reasonably. You get up after little sleep, beat yourself with those crazy men, then go to classes instead of resting your sore muscles, and after classes you practice more with that stupid sword, then spend half the night doing work from lessons, then start the silly routine over again!! AND exams are coming up! I don't even know how you're going to manage doing exams over everything else!!" 

"I'll manage… I swear I will. If I don't then I'll die trying. No one will stop me – so I suggest you don't try." 

"Hey, I know I can't change you're mind, I'm just trying to look out for you." 

Alanna smiled. "Thanks," 

"So are you going to come with me and Cordelia to the gardens?" 

"Sure.. I guess I need a bit of a break – but I'll only come for a while." 

"Great! Let's go." 

"So you and Cordelia are friends now? I thought that she wasn't too fond of you…I mean that she thought that-" Alanna blushed. 

"It's alright," Kat interrupted. "We had a misunderstanding. She thought I thought I was too good for them when they played those pranks on me and didn't react how they liked. I just waited until I was alone before I showed how much it hurt…" It was Kat's turn to blush. Alanna put an arm around her friend. 

"If I was around when they were doing that… oh boy they'd leave you alone." 

Kat grinned. "I know. That's why I'm glad you're my friend!" 

Alanna dreaded the time when exams started… but it turned out to be in some ways a break for her. Classes ended for the girls to study, which meant no more homework, and Lucas gave Alanna a bit of a break from training. She still worked hard during the next 2 weeks, but it wasn't as stressful as the passed months had been. She looked forward to a nice peaceful 2 weeks off at the end of the month, before returning to the high pace life she set for herself at the convent. 

Exams came and went. She had passed all her classes, some good and some bad, but her average marks were higher than most teachers had expected of her, which pleased her even more and put her in a great mood for the break. 

For a week during the holiday, Alanna went to Corus, to finally find a sword and to maybe spend some time with George, she knew he still had more fighting techniques he could teach her and she wanted to learn all of them. 

She studied with him for the first half of the week, learning some of his lessons in the mornings, taking a break in the Inn for a drink and some games with the rogues, a few more hours of lessons and then a walk home through the market streets, always on lookout for a deal on a sword. It became a nice routine for her for those days. George always found a way to make her laugh. 

A knock at the door interrupted Alanna and George one day that week. George, always cautious, grabbed a knife from the dresser. 

"Majesty? Ye've got sum visitors," said Solom from the other side of the door. 

George grinned, "C'mon in then," he called back. 

The door opened to reveal 4 young men. One of them caught Alanna's eye. 

"THOM!!!" she screamed and nearly knocked over the other men near him as she jumped to give him a hug. 

"Hello to you to, Alanna. Still doing men's work I see." He teased and hugged her back. 

"Did you think those stuffy teachers at the Convent would change me that much?" she asked. Thom only grinned. Her brother looked different than when she had last seen him, almost 3 years ago. He wasn't a skinny little boy; she could see the muscles under his shirt. Something else was different, though she couldn't say what. He looked happy – which was something she wasn't expecting of him, since he seemed pretty intent on hating the Knight life. _I'll have to ask him about it later._ She decided. _When we're alone._ Instead she asked him how his training was going. 

"Well its well enough, I give my best I suppose." He answered. The other boys snickered and he glared. 

Alanna looked at them, remembering they were there, She noticed she had met two of them before. "Raoul, Jonathan, it's nice to see you again," she said politely. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met before?" she said to the last. 

He was a tall, chestnut haired youth with eyes to match that were full of intelligence. "No, I don't think so, I'm Gary – Gareth of Naxen." Alanna curtsied and Gary bowed. Then realizing what she just did she nearly fell over. 

"Of all the God's cursed stupid things they could have taught me…" she began muttering, as Thom and George began to laugh. The others just looked confused. "Thom, look at what they've done to me! They've drilled it into my skull! I've turned into one of their mindless zombies!!" Now both Thom and George were nearly falling over guffawing at Alanna's point, so much so that Alanna turned to glare at them. "Don't you start to laugh to hard, Thom, you know I can still duck you into the fish pond should I choose to! And George I might not be able to beat you –yet- but I can give you a good run!" Both tried to contain their laughs, not very successfully however, so Alanna just turned to the other three men in the room, ignoring them. 

All three were very confused. Alanna blushed slightly and changed the subject. "So have you gotten many letters from Kat this summer?" she asked Raoul. He blushed and smiled goofingly. 

"A few." 

Alanna grinned, "She speaks of you often," Raoul opened his mouth, but Alanna cut him off, "But alas, that was all in confidence." She teased. "How are you otherwise?" 

"Just fine," he muttered, "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the convent or something?" he asked. 

She cringed at the thought of going back there. "We get a few weeks off in the summer after exams, so I came to stay here for a week, and er study, with George." George, over his bought of laughter grinned. 

"Study, eh? Is that what we're callin it now?" 

"Why what would you call it George?" asked Thom, curious. 

"Well I dunno bout what ye'd call it, but I'd be callin' it fightin'" he answered, winking to Alanna's glare. 

"Fighting?" asked Gary. "You're _fighting?_ But you're a girl." He said frankly. 

Alanna's glare turned to him. "Thank you, sir I hadn't noticed." 

He took a step back that was a menacing look. Raoul stepped in, "You're fighting? Who's teaching you?" 

"George is, and so is a man-at-arms at the convent." 

"Really??" he asked, looking impressed. 

"So you really got someone to teach you the ways of a knight?" asked Thom, over his previous amusement. Alanna nodded. "Well that makes two of us getting what we want." Alanna looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, once I got to the palace, they obviously saw that I didn't er- have the stuff to be training as a knight, but of course had to teach me anyway – my archery is better, to let you know- so once they saw my strong gift they let me work with Duke Baird as a healer, in some of my spare time, as well as Duke Roger who has taken upon himself to teach me the rudiments of sorcery. Not quite what I had in mind for myself of course, but its better than just learning to be a knight." 

"Well that's good for you." She answered. _Duke Roger…hmm that name sounds familiar…was he mentioned at the convent before?_ She wondered. 

"Well lass it's getting late, I think you should head back to your Inn soon, b'fore it gets too late." George spoke up from behind them all. 

Alanna shook her head out of her thoughts and looked out the window. "I think that's a good idea." She said noticing how dark it had gotten so fast. 

"We'll walk you." Said Thom, "I think it's best we get back to the palace in any case." 

So Alanna and the four boys walked the way down the lane to her Inn. 

"You know you should come up to the palace one of the days before you leave." Said Jonathon, one of the first things he had said this whole trip. "I would like to see how you handle a sword sometime." 

"I don't know… the sisters at the convent said that 'I shouldn't set foot in the castle until I'm presented at the age of 16'" 

Thom scoffed. "Since when have you listened to them?" 

Alanna grinned. "You're right, I'll give it a thought. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow. I leave in a few days." They stopped at the door. "Good Night!" 

** there yah have it! another chappy from moi!! :) hehehe please review? i'd like the feedback! thanks! **

~CJ~ 


	12. Sibling Rivalry

** hi o! heres the next! review please?**

~ 

The next day Alanna decided to visit George for a part of the day, but left earlier than usual to go to the palace. George accompanied her to the gate. 

"Tis as far as I'll go lassy." He said at the beginning of Palace Way. He turned his chestnut mare around. 

"Thanks George!" she answered in reply. "I'll come see you tomorrow again." 

He grinned. "I expected nothing less." 

Alanna turned to ride up Palace Way, amazed at all the different temples to all the different Gods. _I heard there were hundreds of Gods worshipped here… it seems like there's enough temples for that many_ she thought. She reached the palace gate and told the men-at-arms who she was, and that she was visiting her brother, a page at the palace. The allowed her entry, and pointed her in the direction of the stables. Alanna walked her horse there, to be met by a hostler. 

"Aye there," he said. Alanna stopped, puzzled. No one knew she was coming today. Seeing her look he continued. "I'm Stefan, George told me ye was comin' up 'ere and asked fer me t' take yer horse." 

Alanna smiled. _Leave it to George to think of something like _that. She gave the hostler her horse. 

"Oy! Timon!" a young man ran up to him. "Take Lady Alanna t' a room where sh' can change." 

"Yessir." 

Alanna followed the man through the palace to a room on the second floor. "Thank you very much." She said to him and gave him a coin for his service. Timon bowed and walked away. Alanna sighed and grabbed a dress out of her bag. She shook her head and changed her mind. Instead she grabbed a shirt, breaches and tunic, and pulled her hair back away from her face. She smiled at her reflection. She almost looked like a boy. The bagginess of the tunic pretty much concealed her breasts and without her hair she looked identical to Thom. 

She then walked out of her room and realized that she had no idea where she was headed. Picking a direction, she walked down a flight of stairs and wandered, trying to find a way to the courts where the boys would be practicing. 

Ending up in a library, she turned to walk in another direction when she ran into a man. She looked up to apologize when she realized she had met him before. At least, she thought she had. The man had scraggily hair and beard, and was wearing a tunic it looked like he had slept in. His hose bagged at the knee, but a glimmer in his eye told her he was very intelligent. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir." She began, but the man cut her off. 

"As am I, Thom." He said, "Should you not be in the practice courts?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I'm not Thom, I'm his sister, Alanna. I came to visit him from the City of the Gods." 

"Oh, I see." He said, "Alright, Alanna, You seem to be lost. Here let me show you to him." 

"Thank you, sir?" 

"Myles is fine." 

"Thank you, Myles." 

He smiled. "So you have come for a social visit then? Should you not be at a convent? You don't look quite 16 yet," 

"Yes, and we have a few weeks off during summer, I came to see how my brother was doing," she answered. 

"I see." 

They continued their walk and Alanna found that she enjoyed Myles's company. He had a lot to say and talk about, he even talked to her about a Knight's life. She learned that he was a knight, and the teacher of history and warfare at the palace. By the time they reached the courts, Alanna had forgotten why she walked there, she was very compelled by the stories this man Myles had to tell. 

"Are you staying long at the palace?" inquired Myles. 

"Just today, I'm afraid. I head back the convent the day after tomorrow." 

"That's too bad, I would have liked to speak further with you." Alanna agreed, and was about to say so, when she saw her brother walking towards her. "Thank you for everything, Sir Myles." She said one last time and walked to meet up with her brother. 

"So you made it sister dear." He said with a smirk. "And all set to test your skills I see." 

"Always ready for a test, brother." She answered smoothly. 

"Always ready to dress as a man as well." He replied. 

"Of course – but are you ready to fight like one? Or have you been slacking in your training enough for me to win – just like usual?" she retorted. 

His eye's gleamed. "Let's see what you're made of, _Lady_ Alanna." 

Alanna picked out a sword from the stores and got ready to fight Thom. Timon had strategically taken away their teacher – Aram Sklaw – and sent him on a wild goose chase to find something or other. Leaving the court open for a fight between Thom and Alanna. 

Alanna and Thom assumed the 'guard' position, and waited for Thom to begin. 

He lunged at her, attacking first. Alanna held her ground and blocked. She disengaged and followed the 'crescent moon' drill swirling her sword in a half circle around Thom, nearly cutting his side. Thom blocked her just in time, and was wary of his sister's speed. Before he had time to recover, Alanna attacked again, forcing Thom to block again. He recovered faster this time, and it was his turn to attack Alanna. Alanna was ready to block it easily, but didn't expect him to quickly switch directions mid-air and attack her other side. Swiftly she switched hands with her sword and blocked Thom's down swinging sword, thanking that she had learned how to fight with both hands. Thom not expecting this, stepped back, letting Alanna have a second to wipe the sweat from her eyes before attacking him again, he blocked hurriedly, and took another step back. Alanna, thinking he had him, went to his throat for the 'kill' position, when he snuck out of her way and went in for another smooth attack. _They taught him well… he seems to have a grasp for this at least._ She thought, Thom attacked once again, seeing an opening that would end the bout. Instead Alanna slid her sword under Thom's and twisted her blade deftly. Thom's sword flew from his hands, and he was unable to grab it. Alanna placed the tip of her sword at Thom's throat. 

"I Yield." He said. Alanna pulled her sword away, gasping for breath. 

"That was a good fight, Thom! I'm impressed at how well you can fight." 

Thom turned red. "They've drilled it into me, it's hard to forget." 

Alanna felt a clap on her shoulder. "Well done Alanna." Said Jonathon from behind. 

"Thank you," she answered. "So, who's next?" she asked with a grin. 

Unfortunately, just then was when their teacher returned, to see that the boys were talking instead of practicing. "What's this?! Social hour?? Get back to practicing!!" he bellowed. The boys jumped at the voice and went back to work. Some clapping her on the shoulder, one in particular came from behind and shoved passed her. She looked to see who it was and her jaw dropped. It was the boy who had attacked her and Kat that day in the Alley! Alanna's mind raced. _Who is this boy? He's a page at the palace?? No, he must be a squire._ Alanna noticed he went to work with the older boys, including Raoul and Gary. _What should I do?? He shouldn't be here!! That wasn't a thing nobles do to other nobles! I wonder if he would recognize me… _

The boy was across the field by now; there was nothing she could do about it this minute. She realized she was staring when he turned to look at her. He sneered and continued to work, hacking at his opponent endlessly. Alanna turned and walked back to the palace, deep in thought. 

** hey darlin's!! hope you like... sort of short.. sorry im sleepy! its nite nite time for moi! **

~CJ~ 


	13. The Fight

** not NEARLY as good as my last one... but im sorry it'll have to do... i hate re writing things!!! but the next ones will be better!! i SWEAR! :) **

That evening, Alanna was walking down one of the many stairways that led to her brother's rooms. Trying to remember which floor to get off on, she didn't see the boy that walked towards her until she ran into him. 

"Watch where you're going." he snarled and pushed Alanna against a wall.Shocked she looked up to see the boy from the alley way. 

"Leave me alone." she snapped, "don't think I don't remember you! You're the boy from the alleyway!" 

"You better keep your mouth shut, you slut! You don't even know where you're place is - you fight as though you want to be a man!" 

"At least I don't try to fight people smaller than me!! You're just a bully!" 

He didn't give her time to react. He just lunged. At the last second did ALanna move away, but not fast enough that he did give her a punch in the arm, missing it's original target; her face. SHe was ready now, watching his movements, unfortunatly the small staircase where they faught left them little room to fight, so it was difficult. He attacked again, this time pulling her head under his arm and punching her in the stomach. She rammed his stomach with her elbow and again a little bit lower than his stomach, so he let go and doubled over. Alanna flew across the small space and against a wall, out of breath and dizzy. He regained quicker than she did and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down hard. She yelped slightly and punched using a technique George had taught her, which obviously shocked him some becuase he let her go and took a step back before going to punch her again. Alanna blocked the punch, ignoring the pain in her hand as she did so and tried to punch him bac k, leaving him with a black eye for her trouble. He went crazy with pain and hit her wildly with both hands, and Alanna also weary with the fight could only block so many before she fell to the ground. 

She looked up at him with venom in her eyes. 

He spat at her. "Say a word to anyone and you will regret it - I promise you." 

** be kind and review?? ~CJ~ **


	14. Asking For Help

** well heres another... im sorry if its not my all best writing... damn i've been saying htat too much lately!! schools in the way though... always in the way! i'l try to make up for the last few sucky chapters!!~CJ~ **

Alanna walked to her room in a daze. Slowly she came to her senses and thought about what happened. _I can't let him win like that ever again..._ she thought, _there's no way I can get walked on like that._ She looked at herself in the mirror and winced; a bruised eye, cut lip and bloody nose stared back. _That won't do._ She sent her healing to her eye and fixed her lip and nose. Looking out the window she noticed it was later than she thought and changed for nighttime. Lying on her back she tried to sleep but found she couldn't, her mind kept drifting to what she should do. _If I let it go this time, it'll happen again and maybe worse; if not to me then someone else._ An hour passed and she was getting fed up with not being able to sleep so after a last attempt at a good nights sleep she got out of bed and got dressed into her riding clothes. She snuck out of the room and tip toed down the hall to the stables. Stefan quickly got her horse ready and she rode her to a side gate. 

"A coin for passage?" she asked the guard. 

"What fer?" he asked and turned around. 

"Coram??!" Alanna squealed. SHE had wondered what happened to her old servant. 

"Alanna?" he choked. "What're ye doin' here?!" 

"I'm er.. going for a ride?" 

"A ride? at THIS time of night?? and in Corus? why aren't ye in the City of the Gods?! And did something happen to yer eye?!" he sputtered. 

"I'm in Corus because we have a break and I came to visit Thom." 

"And the eye?" 

ALanna looked at her feet. "I fell down?" 

Coram laughed. "Ye fell down? And bruised yer eye? C'mon lass, do better than that!" 

"I fell down and that's that." She answered stubbornly. 

He rolled his eyes. "That still don't answer my first question, lassy." 

"I can't sleep... I need to get out of this stuffy place!" 

"I don't know, Alanna, I don't want to let you out at night, what if something happens to you?" 

"Don't be silly, Coram! I can take care of myself... and nothing will happen I promise!" she tried to look sincere. 

Coram eyed her suspiciously, "If I don't see ye back here before mornin' I'm finding yer hide and tannin' it til it can't hold water!" he warned. 

Alanna grinned, "thanks Coram!" and patted the old servant on the shoulder. She rode through the gate and to the city, to The Dancing Dove. 

The place was bustling with activity, but Alanna knew where she was going. She walked to the bar and yelled to Solom. "Solom you old drunk, where's George?" 

"Of, Alanna he's just in his rooms." 

"Thanks!" 

"but he's in a meeting!" he called after her, but she didn't hear him. SHE was thinking about what she was going to say to him, how she's going to explain her situation. 

SHE knocked on his door and slowly opened it, slightly embarrassed at how many people were there. George was sitting at the head of a table with a few men and women all around him. They all looked at her suspiciously. George, spoke first, "Nice shiner." he said with a funny look in his eye. 

Alanna grimaced, she forgot about the effects of her brawl. "George?" she started timidly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she looked around. "Alone?" 

George nodded and led Alanna to another room and she watched as he checked all the corners of the room before sitting down. 

"Now what have you to talk to me about? I see you're having trouble with someone at the palace." 

ALanna nodded and swallowed. "That's what I'm here about..." _Why is it so hard to ask for help?_ she thought. 

"So ye want me to send a few of my boys to ruff them up? or perhaps a cutthroat?" he interrupted. 

Alanna stood up, knocking over the chair. "If that's why you think I'm here, then I'm out of here! I thought, I just thought..." _How could he think of such a thing?_

"Easy there, Alanna. I misjudged you, I thought you were here to use my sources, not a friend asking a friend for help." 

"What do you mean 'use your sources'?" 

George sighed. "I've met many a noble that thought it was my pleasure to have their friendship, and often called for my services only when it served them best. They wanted a kept thief, not a friend." 

"Well that's not why I'm here for sure." 

"I see that now, so tell my dear, what's the problem?" 

Alanna took a deep breath and told him the story, from when him and Kat had just escaped from Ralon's and his friend's to that very evening when Ralon had attacked her. 

"So I was wondering... well could you help me learn better techniques for fighting? I know you've taught me a lot of thief-like things... picking locks and climbing walls and such. But you only touched on the fighting arts you know, whenever I try to get you to teach me them, you changed the subject." 

"Yes, I did, I didn't know if you were up for something along those lines. I'm sorry t' say Alanna, I misjudged you again, for a second time, it won't happen a third I promise." 

"So you'll teach me?" 

"Aye, lass," Alanna grinned. 

"When do we begin?" 

"Take off your boots and we'll start right now." 

Alanna worked with George until a few hours before sunrise, when she promised Coram that she'd be back for. She rode her horse swiftly into the night and went back to the castle the same way she came in, saying good morning to Coram and Stefan. 

Exausted, she fell into bed and fell asleep swiftly, satisfied that she had done as much as she could in the time she had.

** be kind and review?? thanks read-ahs!! :) **

~CJ~ 


End file.
